1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus combining with an electronic device and thereby supporting the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of digital technologies in these days, the use of audiovisual contents, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), movies, etc., using an electronic device are increasing. In order to easily use such audiovisual contents without requiring a user to grip an electronic device with his or her hands, a variety of supporting apparatuses have been developed. For example, various products such as a battery case or any other case having a holding or supporting function have been recently used as the supporting apparatus.
Currently used products having a function to support an electronic device are, however, used as an independent apparatus which is separate from the electronic device. Since such a supporting apparatus is separately formed and not embedded in the electronic device, it is not easy to carry. Further, due to a considerable volume, a typical supporting apparatus often deteriorates practicability thereof.